The present invention relates to a device for the removal of liquid samples from natural or artificial collecting or flow-type liquid receptacles.
Sample-removing devices of the type under consideration have been known. Such devices comprise a cylindrical sample container subdivided by a freely movable piston into two cylindrical chambers, of which one has an opening for a sample liquid and the other has an opening for a piston-driving medium.
Known sample removing devices have been utilized for automatically taking samples from clean waters and waste waters. Water samples have been fed into a sample container. The sample removal has been carried out as a whole with the aid of liquid-conveying installations, specifically pressure or suction pumps. However, for the removal of liquid samples with very light volatile materials, for example chlorinated or halogenated carbon oxides, these known sample-removing devices can not be utilized because it can not be ensured with conventional devices that samples are removed under a complete air shutting-off, and in order to prevent strong overpressure or strong under-pressure from failing during the sample removal the volatilization of these materials from the liquid samples should be facilitated.
Also, often at the place of the sample removal and upon the occurence of dangerous materials, accident preventing direction diagrams can be noticed, which can not be obtained with conventional sample removing devices.